Anata wa watashi o Aishite? will you love me?
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Rukias the new girl in school. will she find love in the handsome orange headed boy? or is she destined to be alone? AU ichruki. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-4/1/2011: hi guys i was re-reading what ive written of this story so i can begin writing again (yes i got my mojo back finally!) and noticed a few mistakes in this chappie, it made Rukia-chan look like a liar! so i edited it, please re-read it :) it will make much more sense this was. i am in the process of writing the next chapter it will be up soon! :D

Hi guys Hana-chan here :) this is the newest story from my imagination, its Ichruki goodness and will be more fluffy as it countinus, maybe even a lemon *smirks*. its AU. i hope you like it :) please leave only nice comments and click the fave button too ;3

Discalmer: if i owned it...it would be sooooo diffrent, i dont own bleach.

and thanks to my lovely beta reader, Sora-chan :) *hugs* you get some pocky!

* * *

Anata wa wastashi o aishite? (Will you love me?)

Chapter 1: First day of school, first butterflies

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the edge of the genkan slipping on her black marry-janes that matched her new school uniform. The uniform was a white button up shirt with a red ribbon as a necktie, and a gray pleated mini-skirt with a matching blazer. Rukia grabbed her pink messenger bag, stood up then called to her mother, "Mom, Im leaving."

A lady with the same ebony hair and violet eyes walked out of the kitchen, "okay honey have a great first day. Try to make some new friends." Rukia's mother, Hisana Kuchiki said as she turned around to continue her cooking.

Before Rukia knew it she was in front of her new school, the sign read Karakura High school. Rukia sighed _well here goes nothing _she then stepped into the white-bricked building. After finding the office and getting lost four times she found her classroom, room 3-5. Rukia knocked lightly on the door _don't freak out Rukia its just an introduction _a feminine voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened the door stepping into the classroom. Her new teacher got up from her desk and walked over to Rukia from what Rukia could tell she was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark chestnut and she had bright green eyes. She wore a pink pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"Class we have a new a student today, please welcome his Rukia Kuchiki. She just moved here from Akihabara." the teacher placed her hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia smiled, "its nice to meet all of you."

"Rukia your seat is beside Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki raise your hand please," commanded the teacher and a boy with the craziest color hair (…his hair was orange) raised his hand. He wore a scowl on his face, but his amber eyes where two deep pools of liquid gold. Something about them made her feel oddly safe in this new place, and ask if they had a connection even though they never had met. She had to tare her eyes away from there locked stare." oh and Kuchiki, im Mrs. Sakura your teacher if you ever have any questions come see me and I'll help you."

Rukia walked to her seat and sat next to the scowling man. She opened her book bag and pulled out her notebook. She glanced at the man next to her, he was fairly handsome…. okay she admitted he was very handsome. She could tell from his arms that he had a toned body; she blushed at the thought and concentrated on what Mrs. Sakura was talking about.

"Okay class who can tell me what year Shakespeare born and where?" Mrs. Sakura wrote notes on the chalk bored. Rukia began to copy the notes when a husky voice next to her said, "1564 and in Stratford-upon-Avon." that voice was none other than the orange-haired boy next to her.

"That's correct Kurosaki. Now everyone copy these notes and do questions 1 to 25 in your text book on page 65." Mrs. Sakura wrote the directions on the bored.

The class ended for their hour break for lunch, Rukia began to pack her notebook and textbook into her bag. Then she walked outside to find a place to sit and eat her lunch. While walking in the courtyard she found the perfect spot, it was a giant cherry-blossom tree that was in full bloom. It was far away from the rest of the lunch tables and hang out areas of the other teens at this school. She dropped her bag down and sat leaning against the side of the tree. She let out a sigh of relief and murmured, " Its almost over…thank god." She turned her attention to her bento box and unwrapped the cloth holding the wooden box. She opened the bento to find a delicious assortment of her favorite lunchtime meal, there was: Onigiri, Usagi Ringo, Tamago, and Chicken nuggets; she began to eat when she heard something…. it sounded like a fight. She packed her lunch and put it in her bag, then followed the noise. She came upon the back of the school by the gym, where she spotted orange hair and blood. She stood there frozen as the scene played before her.

"You wanna mess with us punk!" A student with black shaggy hair said as the other two, which Rukia guessed where part of his men held down Kurosaki Ichigo; allowing him to punch him till blood ran down the side if his face. Ichigo attempted to defend himself but struggled under the weight of then three men. Rukia clenched her teeth together she had had enough of this she had to stop it, dropping her bag she ran up closer to them and screamed, " LET HIM GO! " she huffed at the out burst.

The three men looked up at her, their leader smirked," Awww look boys looks like Kurosaki got him a little girlfriend too bad she'll be having fun with us instead of him." the boy backed away from Ichigo and began to walk towards her. His men followed, Ichigo seeing what was fixing to take place took action. He was so fast that he knocked out skater-dudes henchmen and punched him square in the face. He hit the ground. Ichigo glared at him," if you EVER come never her again…I'll make sure you're not breathing..."

Ichigo staggered towards Rukia who caught his arm and pulled it over her shoulder," come on I'm taking you to the nurse. You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." he coughed only to have Rukia drag him towards the front office where the Infirmary. After the nurse took a look at Ichigo's wounds she clean, bandaged them, then directed for him to lie there for the rest of the day. Rukia asked if she could accompany him the nurse who Rukia found out to be Mrs. Mori nodded in approval. Rukia looked over to the boy who sat next to her in class lying there, wrapped in bandages, _how could he get himself into this mess…_thought Rukia.

" You know you didn't have to stay with me im fine on my own" Ichigo's voice was heard from the small bed he laid on.

"Its fine…is your cut hurting? it was pretty deep."

"Its fine, and what you saw...you can not tell anyone. "

_What does he think I love to gossip? _"Of course I won't tell anyone im not a gossiper. So your name's Ichigo right?" She looked down into his amber eyes; he was so handsome it took her breath away.

" Yes, its Ichigo Kurosaki. Its 'one who protects' not strawberry, your Rukia Kuchiki right?" he starred back and Amber met violet.

"Yes it is, Strawberry," she smirked, knowing it would annoy him," I would have never thought a bad boy like you would love classic literature like Shakespeare."

He twitched at the Strawberry comment," it's not strawberry! And Shakespeare just so happens to be the greatest writer to walk the earth, midget."

She snickered," okay Strawberry, and he is a great writer one of my favorites actually."

"Mine too. I like his work, all of them. Don't tell anyone, or my reputation will be blown."

"I won't, so you like Romeo and Juliet?" she asked opening her bento and offered him to share with her, he accepted.

"Yeah, I love it" Ichigo replied with a smile as he stuffed a Tako sausage into his mouth.

_Wow he likes romance. _She grabbed a onigiri wrapped in seaweed," im guessing you didn't eat lunch?" she laughed.

"No, I didn't get a chance too," he took a bite into the Tamagoyaki," mhmm this is delicious, did you make this?"

Rukia blushed, "yes I made it…"

"Well its really good. You should open a restaurant some day." he smiled.

They sat there in the nurse's office talking about everything under the sun. The final bell rang and signaled for them to go home, but they where in such a deep conversation that they barely noticed. After exchanging numbers they said their goodbyes and head towards their homes.

Rukia got home in time for dinner. After a bath and changing into her yellow sundress she headed down stairs. Sitting down at the dark oak table her father looked up and asked, "so how was your first day of school?" his gray eyes showed interest.

"It was...very interesting. and my teachers are all very nice." Rukia replied taking a slip from her miso soup. She thought about her conversation with the handsome boy in the infirmary but she wouldn't tell her father that.

"Did you make some friends?" Hisana's voice spoke gently.

"Yes I did. And some of my classmates talked to me as well."

After dinner was over Rukia cleaned the dishes and went to her room. Her room had pink walls with a Queen size bed that was made of black colored wood. Her comforter was a lighter pink, and had matching pillows with small bunnies on them. Her desk sat on the other side of the room the door and window (which had a seat built into it). The desk matched her bed and so did the dresser; the dresser had many pictures on it. Ones of her and her family at parties for her fathers business, 'Kuchiki law firm' which had a white haired man, named Jushiro Ukitake: who passed away last year due to cancer. Other pictures where of her and Hisana at the beach and one of her and her childhood friend Renji when there where in grade school.

Rukia clasped on her bed and hugged her bunny plushie she named Chappy, her mind was filled with what had happened today. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed her looked at it; it was a text from Ichigo.

It read: **Thanks for helping me today, (I hate to admit this) but I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me and some buddies of mine. And don't worry their not weird…well except Ishida LOL. Well night sweet dreams. Ichigo Kurosaki. **Rukia smiled and replied back that she would join him, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of an orange haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

hi im back. heres chappie 2, which came togther quickly lol. Theres a little more fluff, or i tryed my best to make i more fluff. soon there will be much more fluff-fluff :3. Thank you for all of you of comented on Ch.1 and Thatnk you Sora for editing. And a note about my other story "A winter Miracle", its on hold. Im still going to countinue it, but i have writers block on what to write.

Diclaimer: Bleach isnt mine if so..it would be like a dream :)

* * *

CH.2: Lunch

School went by fast that day, and with the ring of the lunch bell, Rukia walked out in the hallway to meet up with Ichigo. He waved at her, his bento in his hand; his scowl began to fade as she approached him.

"Hey, we're having lunch on the roof today." Ichigo said as he opened the door to the stairs. She followed behind him as he walked up the stairs; her eyes glued to his orange hair and how the back of his shirt moved. They continued to climb the stairs till they reached the top. Ichigo held the door open for Rukia then led her to the spot where Six Teens in the same gray and red uniform sat.

A boy with brown hair and tan skin look to his orange friend, "Hey Ichigo" his two accents blended as he spoke. Then his eyes set on the petite girl standing behind him. The group looked up surprised to see Ichigo with a new comer.

"Everyone this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's new in our class." Ichigo announced as he sat down on the concert floor. Rukia smiled and waved then sat down next to Ichigo. A small cry was heard and a boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes flung himself at Ichigo.

"Ichigo why! Why must you get all the pretty girls?"

"Shut up Keigo! We're not together" Ichigo punched his whimpering friend who retreated back to his side of the circle and began to eat his lunch. Rukia sat there studded by Ichigo's crazy friend.

A girl with a black hair in a choppy bob noticed and smiled at her," don't worry Kuchiki their always like this," she took a bite from her sandwich, "my names Tatsuki Arisawa, and the girl with the red-orange hair is Orihime Inoue." The girl smiled at Rukia then continued to mix what looked to be barbecue sauce and chocolate in vanilla pudding.

" And the boy over there with the glasses is Uryu Ishida, the one with the cell phone is Mizuiro Kojima, you know Keigo due to him being annoying… and the guy who spoke to me when we first showed up is Yasutora Sado but we call him Chad. And that's the group." Ichigo pointed them out as he opened his bento box.

"Its very nice to meet you all" Rukia said with a smile, and began to munch on her eggplant tempura.

Lunch was eventful, with Keigo trying to flirt with Rukia then Orihime, he was soon crying in the corner about how no one loves him. Rukia and the girls got along great, and talked about clothes and food. Soon they where on they're way back to class; it was just Rukia and Ichigo because everyone else had to run off to go do last minute things before break was over. Ichigo looked over to Rukia, " hey midget…so what do you think? They where weird right?"

They kept walking, "No they're not weird. they were actually quite funny and amusing." she chuckled and opened the door to the classroom with Ichigo following her in side then took their seats. The teacher began to rant on about math equations, when Ichigo had an idea. He tore out a piece of paper from him notebook and wrote **hey, after school want to go get some ice cream? **Then placed the paper on Rukia's desk. She tucked the paper on the other side of her math book then replied back, **sure** then passed it back to him. She scribbled the notes into her notebook waiting for him to send the note back.

**Do you know where it is?**

**No**

**It's by the park**

**Cool, what kind of ice cream do you like?**

**Chocolate, what's yours?**

**Strawberry…**

**WHAT...you're making fun of me aren't you, Midget?**

She chuckled when he handed the note back then wrote**, No it's my favorite, Strawberry. **She handed the note back to him, and then looked up at the board.

"Miss Kuchiki, Will you please come complete this problem?" Mrs. Sakura stated as she flipped to the page. Rukia got up and did the problem on the board.

Ichigo and Rukia walked to the park from the school. The park was big, and had many cherry-blossom trees. In the center of the park a giant fountain sat, kids splashed in it giggling as one fell. Ichigo pulled out his wallet when they got to the ice cream vendor.

"Hello there kids," an old man looking about to be 60 opened the cooler," how can I help you today?" he smiled behind his gray mustache.

"One strawberry in a sugar cone and one chocolate in a sugar cone" replied Ichigo he pulled out the money and handed it to the man. The man in return handed the ice creams to Ichigo.

"Thank you sir. Please bring your girlfriend again" The man smiled as the blushing pair walked away eating their ice cream.

They decided to sit under a cherry blossom tree and finish off all that was left of their cones. Ichigo leaned against the tree and closed his amber eyes shocking up the sun that streamed through the branches. A few of the last remaining blossoms laded in their hair. For it to be April there were some cherry trees in bloom.

" The cherry blossoms are so pretty…" Rukia stared up at the branches. Ichigo turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah they are…." He smiled as he watched her pick petals out of her hair, he reached over and picked one off her nose, "it's getting late, and we should go home"

Rukia blushed at his actions", y-yeah we should" she stood up and grabbed her book bag.

They walked till they reached a convenient store, from there they said bye. Rukia smiled as she walked home, _I've made so many nice friends. And Ichigo…he's so kind. But doesn't like to show it...I wonder why. Maybe someday he'll tell me. _She opened the door to her house and stepped inside leaving her shoes then wondered upstairs to her room to work on homework. The boy who can make her smile still on her mind, little did she know she was on his mind too.

* * *

Pleaae tell me how it was. leave a comment please :3~ Hana-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Party time

Whoot this story is coming fast :3. I worked very hard on this chappie cause it has a very fluffy scene at the end, and ive never wrote something like that so tell me if its good :D. I must thank those who reviewed (and thanks for spoting the mistake me and my beta didnt see lol) And thank you Sora-nee for being meh beta :3. Now on with the story :D.

Disclamer: Bleach isnt mine...but i wish it was .

* * *

Ch.3: High school parties can bring out a wild side…

Rukia had been at Karakura High for a month now, and she had become very close friends with Ichigo. She also found close friends in Orihime and Tatsuki. All of Ichigo's friends treated her kindly (even though Keigo hit on her on a daily bases) and she became friends quick with them. Rukia and Ichigo would have lunch together twice a week under the cherry tree on the far side of school, and she would have lunch with the girls once a week to check up on things. Then the whole group would have lunch together.

Rukia sat with Orihime and Tatsuki during lunch, when Tatsuki brought up the news of a party that will be happening that weekend. Both Tatsuki and Orihime were going, and they needed to by party dresses.

"So Rukia are you going to go?" Tatsuki asked pushing away her tray.

"Yeah, I'll go. Are the others going too?" Rukia packed her lunch box up.

"Yep, Ishida-kun, Sado-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun. Are all going too!" Orihime smiled eating what looked to be to Rukia a blob of purple goo.

"Then I'll go…. can we go look at dresses after school?" Rukia asked. Both girls nodded in response.

As Rukia walked down the hallway after school she spotted Ichigo walking out of the nurses office.

"Hey," she said as she ran over to him" are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

He chuckled and showed her the note addressed to Isshin Kurosaki, " No im fine just picking up something for my dad. He runs a clinic in our house, and sometimes helps at the main hospital. This is a note for a class he has to take."

"Oh, that's cool I didn't know that. Your going to Keigo's party tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, might as well since your going…to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." he laughed.

"Umm…well thanks. I got to go meet the girls we're going to buy dresses. See ya" She smiled then walked outside to meet up with Tatsuki and Orihime.

The three girls walked around the dress store in the small mall of Karakura. Orihime picked out a turquoise blue strapless dress that had a high waistline that was a silky material. Tatsuki had a yellow cocktail dress that flared out; it also had beading on it.

"Wow Tatsuki that dress is beautiful! You got to try it on!" Orihime smiled brightly

"Yeah its prefect!" Rukia said smiling as bright as the orange haired girl. While Tatsuki and Orihime went to try on their dresses Rukia continued to look_, im so hopeless at dress shopping! _She thought as her hand found a lilac strapless dress. It was very simply; it had pleats in the top, which continues after the ribbon that wrapped around it making it flare out slightly at the bottom. She smiled and picked out her size then walked over to the dressing room as Orihime and Tatsuki walked out in their dresses.

"Wow guys, you look so pretty! You must get those dresses" She smiled

"Thanks, so I see you found one." Orihime pointed to the dress Rukia held in her hand. Rukia nodded.

"Im going to try it on now." She walked into the dressing room and striped down into her underwear. Then slipped on the dress zipping it up then tying the ribbon in a bow. She spun around making the skirt of the dress flare. The dress molded to her curves and landed right above her knee. _I love it_ she smiled then got dressed and walked with the others to pay.

The girls also stopped by the shoe store and bought heels, and then to the accessories shop for necklaces and earrings. Orihime got a set of sliver bangles, Tatsuki got a big ring with a fake stone in it, and Rukia bought a Sliver necklace with a snowflake on it. After shopping for hours the girls parted and made their way home.

Rukia sat her shopping bags in her bedroom floor, then after a quick shower she went to help her mom prepare dinner. When she walked into the kitchen her mom was cutting up eggplant then sitting them aside. Rukia walked over and got out another cutting board and began slicing the carrots that sat to the side.

"Hey honey, we're having Summer Curry tonight. How was school? I noticed you had a lot of bags, did you go shopping?" Hisana asked her daughter as she began mincing garlic.

"Yeah school was great. Two of my friends and me went shopping because I've been invited to a party that's tomorrow. So I got a dress to wear." Rukia put the carrots into a bowl and began working on the onion.

"Well that's good that you've made some friends, be safe at the party…you know that your father and I will be out of town for a business meeting. So you'll have to take care of your self for four weeks." Hisana began to sauté the vegetables.

"I know mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Rukia smiled then went to wash the knives, and board in the sink.

After dinner Rukia laid in her bed reading Fruits Basket thinking about how this party was going to be like…she had never been to a high school party before. _I wonder if Ichigo will like my dress…wait why should I care what he thinks…. he's just my friend…. my really hot…friend…UGH _she hit her self with the book, _Rukia your probably just tired _she told her self. Then placed the book on her table and fell asleep hugging her Bunny plushie.

The sunlight through the window shined down on her porcelain face waking her up. She glanced at her cell phone 8:35am it read. Rukia streaked as she got out of bed to grabbed a tank top, bra, underwear, and cotton shorts then made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Walking down stairs with her hair still wet, she noticed the house was very quiet. She picked up a note let on the table by the stairs. It was form her mom, saying that they left at 4 that morning. Rukia placed the note in the trashcan and walked into the kitchen. She put the rice into cook, and found the Tamagoyaki pan. She set it on the stove and began to make her a rolled omelet. After Rukia finished both her breakfast and cleaned the dishes, she made her way to her bedroom. Her cell phone beeped signaling she had a text message. She opened the message: **Good morning, I forgot to ask Friday if you knew how to get to Keigo's house. ** It was from Ichigo, she replied no. He responded by asking if she would like to walk with him there. She sent him directions to her house and told him she'd see him around 4. Rukia began to clean her room, but time she was done it was afternoon. She decided to go take a bath and began to get ready. After slipping on her dress and adding gray eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara to her eyes and pink lipstick to her lips. She clipped the necklace on, and worked her hair into a messy bun that was held together by two sliver chopsticks. She glanced at her phone for time it was 30mintues till 4. The doorbell rang starling her, she walked down stairs and opened the door to relive Ichigo standing there. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey your early," she smiled and let him inside," im almost finished just have a set in the living room. I won't be long I promise." with that Rukia ran back up the stairs and did last minute touch ups to her make up and hair. Then she dug through her closet to find her black clutch purse and filled it with her phone and lipstick. She put on her strappy heels and walked down the stairs. Ichigo looked around the room _this house is so big_! His thoughts we're stopped when Rukia walked into the living room _wow she looks…. she looks beautiful…have I ever seen someone more beautiful than she is. I mean damnnnn…no bad Ichigo stop thinking she's hot… _Ichigo smiled then stood up.

"You ready to go Midget?" he put his hands in his pockets and walked to the door.

"Yes…and no fair with the midget comment, Strawberry!" she followed him out and locked the door before they walked toward Keigo's house.

When they arrived to the party it was just getting dark out, and the music could be heard before the door was opened.

Keigo opened the door," Hey! Ichigo, Rukia. Thanks for coming. Come on in and enjoy yourself." The room was packed full of students from their high school. There was a DJ in the middle of the room and a drink table set up. Rukia spotted the group and walked over too them, pulling Ichigo along the way.

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo. This party is crazy isn't it…so many people showed up." Tatsuki said as she sipped on a glass of punch.

"Yeah I know, who knew Keigo was this popular." She had to talk loud over the music, she felt like she was screaming.

"Guess we learned something new." Shrugged Ichigo.

Soon it was midnight and most of the students there where drunk and dancing not so school appropriate. Ishida was sandwiched between Orihime and a girl with black hair and blue eyes as they both gridded on him. Chad and Tatsuki we're snuggled together on the couch asleep. Keigo was passed out, and Rukia and Ichigo where giggling in the corner.

"Your so pretty" said Ichigo in a slurred husky voice he ran his hands along Rukia's face and down to her hand where their fingers wound together. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers kissing her softly.

"I love you Ichigo," Rukia said as she leaned in to kiss him more deeply.

"And I love you Rukia."

"Then show me you love me" she began to pull him out of the house and down the street. They clumsily made it to her house; she dropped the keys opening the door. Once she got in side she kissed Ichigo more deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her bedroom. She closed her door and he kissed her with passion. He sucked on her bottom lip. She allowed him to explore her mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt, and her dress hit the floor.

"Make me yours."

"You're my everything."


	4. Chapter 4: awkward moments

Hello everyone! :D This chappie has tooken a while to write but i hope its great. Please be sure to review and fave it. Thank you Sora for editing :).

Discailmer: I dont own bleach...i wish i did...

any way on with the story! :D

* * *

Ch.4: awkward moments

The mid-day light poured though the window of the room and glowed over the snuggling bodies in the bed. Rukia shivered then snuggled closer to the warmth that emanated from beside her, and the buffed arms wrapped tightly around her bare waist. Ichigo shifted and opened his amber eyes; first thing he noticed was the spinning headache he had. He looked around the dim lit room. It wasn't his from what he could tell, but it smelled nice and familiar, like honey. His eyes shifted to the dark haired girl next to him, he gasped and noticed their appearances. Rukia's eyes opened and met Ichigo's, taking in a short breath she stared at him. Rukia looked down she was laying half way on Ichigo and felt kind of…cold. That's when she realized they we're laying in her bed, wrapped in her pink comforter…nude. She blushed and so did he as he realized.

"Ichigo…" she said wearily", what…what happened last night?" she looked around the room to find clothes scattered.

Ichigo found his voice was very weak as he saw the clothes too," I…I don't know. I remember having some drink at the party…"

"So we?"

Ichigo looked down to the covers, "Y-yeah we did…"

"Did you use protection? Or I guess if we where drunk we didn't…."

Ichigo shook his head in response…"Im so sorry, what if…what if something bad happens?"

"No, im sorry. I also took part in this too. How about I put our clothes into wash, and I'll find you something to wear and we talk about this during breakfast? So we can think clearer…"

"Okay, sounds good…" Ichigo sat there staring at his hands. Rukia got out of bed and picked up the first piece of clothing she found and put it on…which happened to be Ichigo's dress shirt. She button up the top. She began to pick up the clothes then she added them to the hamper. Ichigo blushed at the sight of her in his shirt. She walked out of the room then returned with work out shorts and a tank top.

"Here, theses are my dads…he won't even know their missing." she chuckled, Rukia walked over to her closet and found a light pink sundress, her underwear and her bra and faced away from Ichigo to get dressed. Ichigo did the same, but the blush was still there on their faces.

After Rukia put their clothes in the wash, they went down stairs to begin break feast. Ichigo stood beside her ready to help. She handed him a bowl.

"You get to mix," she said as she added the pancake mix in along with eggs and milk.

Ichigo mixed the batter, and began to cook the pancakes while Rukia made them some tea. She placed the cups on the table and he brought the plates of food. They ate in silence trying to fight off the awkwardness of what's happened. Once they where done, Ichigo washed the dishes while Rukia dried them and out them in their places.

Ichigo looked in the dish water," Rukia…if something happens…. please tell me. I won't leave a responsibility like that on you alone." he turned and faced her," You know I'll do what's right…"

"I know Ichigo you're a better person that what people think but…what if…what if I am pregnant…I would have ruined your whole life…." Her voice was quiet.

"You could never ruin my life Rukia…you my most trusted friend…and if it happens I'll take care of you both I promise." he pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug and allowed a few tears to spill out.

"Thank you Ichigo…" she muttered against his shirt, the beeping of the dryer pulled them out of the moment. She looked up at him apologetically and went to unload the clothes.

She walked back down the hallway to find him sitting in the living room in deep thought, she handed him his clothes. He thanked her and walked into her bedroom to change. Rukia sighed _what have I gotten myself into… _She sat in a white chair and sighed her mind still racing over the fact that she slept with him. She heard him walking down the stairs and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I better get home before my dad or my sisters get back from their father-daughter camping trip.." Ichigo looked to her," they get home around four and its one now."

"Oh…Okay" she spoke and got up to walk him to the door, she stood there while he put on his shoes", I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then" he smiled and walked out of the house leaving Rukia alone.

Rukia spent the rest of her day cleaning her room. She striped her bed sheets off her bed and put them in the washer machine. She tried to keep the thought of what could happen out of her head. After making her bed and eating dinner she dozed off dreaming of the night before.

Rukia yawned as she plopped down in her desk chair. She pulled out her supplies for literature and watched the classroom fill with tired-eyed students whose faces cursed Monday mornings. Ichigo walked to his seat and sat down their eyes met and he smiled. Mrs. Sakura's cheery voice snapped them from their short gaze and class began with an essay of the Shakespearean theaters. Rukia felt like school had dragged out extra long that day, with the eventful lunch of everyone talking about what happened at the party Rukia and Ichigo kept quiet about their surprise the morning after. She walked down the street to her house and went to her room for a nap.

Rukia rolled over groggily as her phone sang Aya Hirano's "Super Drive". She reached over, flipping it open to answer it. Rukia heard her mothers voice from the other line.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay at home?" she could hear a faint honking of car horns.

"Everything great, you don't have to worry. Everything fine here." Rukia lied through her teeth. _No. Im not fine, I slept with my best friend!_

"Okay that's good to hear, I'll call again in a few days to check on you."

Rukia closed her phone and sighed as she stared at her ceiling; the growling of her stomach snapped her out of her thoughts.

She decided to call in take-out instead of cooking, a treat she rarely got. After ordering her chicken fried rice, she went to take a hot bath. With her take-out box in hand, she curled up on the couch for a movie. An hour and forty-five minutes later the movie was over and her container was empty.

"Maybe I should call it a night…" She stretched then stood up to throw away her trash. Then made her way to her room.

* * *

Tell me how it was with a review :D

~ Hana-chan


	5. Chapter 5: The News

**Konnichiwa everyone its Hana-chan here. Im very sorry for the late upload on this... as you can see its very long, and is the longest chappie I've wrote yet :D it was 8 pages long on word lol. And I did make a mistake and cahalt it, and i found a way to leave it how it was and countine with the story, it has to do with graduation in Japan. i was unsure on when they graduate, so its going to be in July in this story. Im very sorry for that mistake, i was trying to make it as close to the culture as possible. I want to thank Sora-nee-chan for editing (nee-chan Im gonna make you a chocolate cake).**

**Disclaimer: I don not own bleach... if I did i must be dreaming...**

* * *

Chapter. 5: The news

Pacing around her room Rukia couldn't get over what she just realized. The date. Today was May 25th and her period was three days late. Still in her P.J's she decided not to go to school that day but instead stay home to see if her gut feeling was true. Rukia slipped on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the store. The store wasn't very busy for nine in the morning. The aisles where neatly organized as workers stocked the shelves. Rukia found what she was searching for she grabbed four pregnancy tests and paid the cashier awkwardly saying it was for a friend of hers.

Rukia stared at the egg timer as it counted down 2 minutes. _What will happen if it's positive…will He even want it..._ the beeping timer brought her back down to earth, as she looked at the row of tests before her…. they were all positive. Her hand was placed gently on her flat stomach and she could feel the tears leaking from her eyes.

She on the floor with her back leaned against the wall she cried…. cried for what she was hoping wouldn't happen.

Ichigo sat in his seat in class and wondered where the midget was. The late bell had already rung and he knew Rukia Kuchiki was never late. _Maybe she's sick…._ he thought as he got up to ask the Mrs. Sakura if he could have her class work so he could deliver it too her. The teacher smiled and handed him the work in a manila folder. Ichigo sat back in he's seat and class began.

As soon as class was on break for lunch Ichigo took out his phone and sent Rukia a text saying: **Hey, I was worried that you where sick…so I got your class work for the day; I'm going to bring them by your house after school. –Ichigo. **Then he made his way to the normal spot for lunch with the guys.

Rukia lied on her bed and read the text from Ichigo. She began to think about how she was going to raise a child. _I have no money…. and how are my parents going to take it…I bet Ichigo's parents will hate me for ruining his life… _She closed her eyes and took a breath in… _how am I going to keep this from them…they come home tomorrow night. I guess I'll act like nothing has happen until I tell Ichigo and we figure out a plan. _She laid there thinking and soon sleep over took her.

Rukia awoke to the sound of the front door bell going off. She ran out of her room and opened the door to let Ichigo in. "Hey midget" he smirked at her. They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa; Rukia kept her gaze down on the floor the whole time as Ichigo went on about how Keigo had a out burst in class because he forgot they had a Science test soon. Rukia interrupted him.

"Ichigo…" her eyes stared into his as she felt tears wanting to surface.

"Oh sorry if I was talking to much…" his voice got gentle when he noticed her eyes fighting emotions," what's wrong…did something happen? Are you okay?" He reached out and touched her arm.

She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek," I…I found out that…I'm…" her voice choked as another tear fell. Ichigo wiped away the stray tears with his hand," that I'm pregnant… I took four tests and they all came out positive." The tears kept falling, " I'm so sorry Ichigo…I'm sorry." He pulled her to his chest and rocked her back in forth.

"It's okay...It's okay," he whispered and kissed the top of her head," we'll get through this together…don't worry" He nudged her head with his nose and let her cry.

"Thank you Ichigo…" She said looking at him as she sat up still wrapped in his arms, "but how are we going to tell our parents? Mine aren't going to take it very well…and they come home late tomorrow night from France."

"I'm sure we will figure out something. I know my dad will be ecstatic…. He loves to annoy me about wanting grand kids…" he chuckled. "…If you don't feel like being alone you can come stay with me for the night since its Friday. Maybe we could tell my dad…so he could help if we need it when we tell your parents."

Rukia smiled at him, "That would make me feel better…I would love to meet your dad he sounds like a great person from what you've told me."

She climbed out of his lap and they went up stairs to pack her bag. Rukia added a blue and white dress to the bag along with panties and a bra, then she stuffed her " I love N.Y" shirt and cotton black shorts in for sleeping clothes. Ichigo sat in her desk chair and watched her. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, and also the pregnancy tests in which where inside a plastic bag. She reappeared and added them to her bag and zipped it up. "Okay I'm ready" she smiled to Ichigo who went and picked up her bag.

After locking up the house the pair walked toward Ichigo's house. Rukia nervously played with her shirt as she wonders what kind of family Ichigo had. He opened a white gate and walked up to the door with Rukia following behind him. He opened the door to his house and they stepped inside then took off their shoes. "I'm home" he called out and a girl with short brown hair who looked around 15 walked into the hallway from what looked to Rukia to be the kitchen. She flattened the wrinkles in the pink apron she wore, "Welcome home big brother", she smiled at him," oh you brought a friend. Hi, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at her.

Rukia smiled back, " Im Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo, dad's finishing up with some patients in the clinic and dinner's almost done. Where having Teriyaki chicken, rice, and miso soup. I hope you like it Rukia-nee" Yuzu walked back into the kitchen.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and walked up the stairs," we can put your bag in my room." She followed him until he stopped at a door and opened it. He placed her bag on his bed. The room was painted a cream color; his closet placed on the wall by the door and his desk was next to that. His bed was the same size as hers but had a blue comforted on it with 2 cream colored pillows. A window was at the foot of the bed and a guitar sat in the corner. She walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

"So we can tell your dad…after dinner?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure my sisters will want to know too, so we can tell them after my dad. Oh you haven't met my other sister yet, her names Karin. They are start high school next spring."

They heard Yuzu call for them at the base of the stairs, "Dinner's ready."

Ichigo and Rukia made their way down stairs.

"MY SON HAS FINALLY BROUGHT HOME A BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" Cried a man in a lab coat and dress pants as he ran over to hug a blushing Ichigo, but only to get punched in the face by him.

"Shut up, dad!" he blushed while Rukia stood their stunned by the fact that Ichigo and what she thought to be his father began to attack each other and roll around on the floor.

"Ichigo! Dad! Stop fighting! you're scaring Rukia-nee" Yuzu frowned. Ichigo got up and stood beside Rukia.

"Rukia, this is my dad, the idiot…" he pointed to him as he stood up.

"My names Isshin Kurosaki, now how could a pretty girl like you end up with my idiot of a son?" He laughed

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki" She bowed, "Its nice to meet you Kurosaki-san"

"No need to be so formal, Rukia-chan. Now lets eat!" Isshin walked into the dinning room. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled.

"Hey Ich-Nii" a girl the same age as Yuzu with black hair walked up to them. She had on shorts and a yellow shirt. "Who's that?" She pointed at Rukia.

"Karin its rude to point, and this is Rukia she's a having dinner with us tonight."

"Oh, I see…you finally got a girlfriend…" she said as she walked to the table leaving the two flustered. They soon followed and took their seats.

Once they ate their meal and Rukia helped with the dishes, Rukia and Ichigo decided they should tell his dad. The twins went up stairs to get ready for bed and Isshin sat in the living room watching TV. Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled even though her eyes told him she was nervous. He took her hand in his and pulled her into the living room they sat on the couch adjacent from Isshin.

"Dad…we have something important to tell you." Ichigo looked at his father who turned off the TV.

"Okay my boy what is it?" He smiled at him looking serious

"Well you see…" Ichigo started nervously, Rukia squeezed his hand as he continued, "Rukia is pregnant with my child; this was an accident…we got drunk at a party and kind of…."

Rukia stared at Isshin nervously," I understand if you hate me for this…"

Isshin was in shock as his son told him about the news. " Well looks like my son is becoming a man, and Rukia I could never hate you. But are you both prepared for parenthood? I assume your keeping the baby?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and Ichigo spoke, " We haven't talked much about what we are going to do. But I'm sure we could raise a child together, right Rukia?"

"Yes I'm sure we can…. and besides I don't want to give up this child." She smiled at him.

Isshin smiled," Good, that's good to hear that you two are being responsible adults about this. Will you two get married? So you can raise the kid properly?" This question made both teens blush red.

"W-we don't know…" Ichigo shudder out, " we just found out today…"

"Hmm…so are you going to tell your sisters?" Isshin asked with his serious tone gone now replaced with a happy one.

"Yes, I would want them to know they will be aunts" Rukia smiled. Yuzu and Karin came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked as she yawned.

"Have a seat…I'll let your brother tell you." Isshin grinned.

The kurosaki twins looked at their brother and Rukia. "Well you see…Karin…. Yuzu…. ummm…Rukia and I are having a baby…." Ichigo said as he blushed slightly.

" So I'm going to be an aunt? I didn't know you two where dating?" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Wow, I'll be an aunt…I can teach the kid how to play soccer!" Karin smiled.

Rukia smiled back, "we're not dating…it was a accident we went to a party…."

The two girls nodded, as they understood, then said their good nights before heading to bed. Rukia yawned and Ichigo noticed he stood up pulling Rukia up along with him, "we're going to bed, night dad…and thanks" Ichigo pulled Rukia up the stairs and into his room.

Rukia walked into his room and opened her bag then pulled out her nightclothes. Ichigo pulled sweat pants and a tank top out of his dresser. "I'm going to take a shower" he said as he opened the door she nodded before slipping off her dress and began to put on her sleeping clothes. Ichigo blushed and walked out of his room shutting the door behind him. Rukia stuffed her dress inside her bag then sat it on the floor. Slipping into the covers on the bed she snuggled to the pillow. She noticed it smelled musky and like cinnamon the smell of Ichigo, she inhaled the sent and closed her eyes. Her eyes flipped open as the door clicked open and she sat up, Ichigo walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to her and stared at her.

"You're okay right…about sleeping in the same bed as me?" He asked as he laid his body down and covered him self up with the comforter.

"Yeah, not like we haven't before." She laughed lightly and laid back down snuggling her self next to Ichigo. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, he felt that he needed to protect her more now that they were bond together by this child. His hand touched her stomach that was still flat.

"Rukia, do you think we should get married to raise this kid the right way?" his voice was quiet and gentle.

She looked up at him, " I think my parents would think it's the responsible thing to do…and so do I. I don't want our baby to grow up in a different way. I think we should...but…after graduation, since it's only a few months away." She placed her hand on top of his on her stomach. He smiled at her.

"Even though we're not in love, I'm sure this child will be loved…" She spoke gently, even though her mind was telling her she did know she had feelings for the man holding her.

" Yeah, and we never know maybe we could try to love one another…. if you want to try we can try and be together…." he berried his nose in her raven hair breathing in her scent.

Rukia felt her heart beat quicken, " Can I think about it? …. its been a long day." She closed her eyes that felt like they weighted as heavy as bricks.

"Yes, and its probably hard…. with all this hitting you at once…I'm sorry, good night Rukia…"

"Good night Ichigo" He laid there until he felt her breathing become calm as sleep took him over.

The morning light streamed through the small window of his room. Illuminating the couple as the laid in each other's embrace. Rukia streaked her body and snuggled back to Ichigo; laying her head on his muscular chest. She looked at him as he slept soundly, _I can't believe he puts up this bad boy front when he looks so calm and peaceful sleeping. Maybe it's for the best if we try to work things out, I mean…I know I do have feelings for him. Like my body's on fire when he holds me…. and my heart beats unstoppable when his beautiful eyes look at me..._She sighed and touched her hand to his check. His eyes opened slightly and he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Morning sunshine…" she laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"Morning…. did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep," she smiled "you make a good pillow strawberry." Ichigo smirked at the comment then looked at his clock on his phone. _10:58 AM… everyone's awake maybe…_

"So. You ready for breakfast?"

"I'm starved…"

They got up and got ready for the day. As Rukia walked down stairs she was greeted with the scent of bacon firing in a pan and the sound of eggs sizzling in a pan. She walked into the kitchen and spotted Yuzu busy scrambling eggs. The blond kurosaki grinned as Rukia walked up.

"Good Morning Rukia-nee" Yuzu grinned as she stirred the eggs then dumped them on to a family style plate.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rukia leaned on the counter top near her.

"You can set the table if you want too. The plates and glasses are sitting under the microwave," she pointed to the far end of the kitchen," and the forks are on top of the plates."

Rukia walked over and grabbed the plates and silverware, then proceeded to set the table. Then she grabbed the glasses and sat them in their spots. Soon Ichigo came down the stairs dressed in baggy tan combat pants and a green plaid button up shirt with a gray undershirt that clung to his chest. He smiled at Rukia. Slowly but soon the elder kurosaki and Karin came down stairs for breakfast. Since Karin and Yuzu did the dishes, Rukia and Ichigo went to go gather her things. Rukia stuffed her toothbrush into the bag, and flipped open her cell phone to check for a call from her mom.

"We could waste some time today, and maybe got to the park…" Ichigo glanced up at her from his desk chair he was seated in.

"Okay, but can we drop off my bag at my house first?"

"Sure" Ichigo smiled and picked up her bag.

The couple said goodbye to Yuzu, and headed towards Rukia house. They walked peacefully to her house enjoying each other's company. Rukia unlocked the front door to her house then quickly put her bag in her room. She smiled as she returned to Ichigo who was standing out side of the house waiting on her. By time they had gotten to the park it was lunchtime. Ichigo and Rukia walked down a pathway that was shaded by large cherry trees to the same tree they say at before. Rukia sat down and leaned her back against the strong base of the tree and watched as young kids played on a jungle gym that sat on the northern way of the path. Ichigo glanced at her as he sat down next to her, he watched as a faint smile formed on her pink lips and she gently touched her stomach. She smiled and watched the preschool aged kids run around then they'd run back to their mothers as they called them to leave. He frowned slightly _I wonder if mom would have liked Rukia. How would she had of reacted at the news of her 19 year old son becoming a father? I bet she would have smiled and told Rukia that she would help her if she needed anything…._ He lowed his gaze to the ground. Rukia noticed his uneasiness; she reached over and touched his hand lightly making him look at her at the contact.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" she looked at him softly trying to figure out what was wrong him.

"I was just thinking about my mother…. about how she would have taken the news. She passed away when I was 5..." his eyes softened and Rukia entwined their fingers.

"I bet she was a great person. Was that who was in those pictures in your living room?"

"Yeah, she was my dad's world…and the heart of our family. I'm sure she would help you with anything, and love you" he smiled at her.

Rukia smiled and leaned against him, "I'm glad that she would…. I've thought about what you said last night…and maybe we should try to find a place to live." Ichigo looked at her as she spoke, "and do you think we could tell my parents maybe next week sometime? I'd much rather get it over with…"

"Yes, and remember I'll be there with you so don't get nervous…" Ichigo stroked her raven black hair. Rukia blushed and her stomach growled loudly. "You wanna get some food?" Ichigo chuckled as she nodded with pink cheeks. He helped her up and the two made their way out of the park and to a small hot dog vendor. Ichigo ordered them both a hot dog and soda, and then they sat on a bench to eat their lunch. Rukia ate all of hers and a quarter of Ichigo's. Ichigo was amazed at how much food she ate, but he soon realized her hormones are beginning to pick up. They wondered around the park then to the small mall in downtown Karakura; where they found a baby store. Rukia decided to buy a yellow pacifier, and Ichigo looked at the prices of the clothes.

The couple walked back to Rukia's house since it was nearing 7 o'clock. To the people who passed them they appeared to be on a date but in reality where far from it. Ichigo walked her to the door and handed her the bag from shopping.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay until your parents get home?" He asked wordily.

"I'll be fine, plus they come home around midnight," She smiled then remembered what she was going to ask him, "umm…. this Friday I'm going to go to my doctor to make sure everything normal with the baby…. I was wondering if you would like to come? We would have to go right after school…"

He smiled, "Oh course I'd want to come." she began to open the door, "if you need anything tonight, all you have to do is call me. Oh and I wanna walk you to school in the morning so I'll be here around 7:30"

"Okay sounds good, see you then" She smiled then stepped in side her house.

She took her bag up stairs and sat it in her closet along with the bag she took to Ichigo's house. Rukia grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. After dinner and locking up the house she crawled under her fluffy pink comforted. Before she knew it she was asleep.

The sound of voices woke her and she saw her mother tucking her in smiling.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you sweetie…. but we're home now so go on back to sleep." Hisana whispered. Rukia yawned and smiled then closed her eyes once again going back to her dream of an orange-headed girl with blue eyes that called her mama.

* * *

**So how was it? was it fluffy enough? please tell me by clicking on Review lol. I have already begun to write the next chapter, it will hopefully be as fluffy as this one :) thanks for reading.**

**~*bows* Hana-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6: heart beats

**Hello! hello! Hana-chan is back with the newest chapter of this lovely story! This chapter had been on hold, but after my poof of inspiration i began writing again :D i also i have ch.7 done to but its being edited at the moment. Im very excited to have uploaded this today because tomrrow i will be knocked out all day due to having heart sugery so hopefully i will have ch.7 up on friday. Thank you sora-chan for editting this :D you are amazing! *gives a box of strawberries* I also would like to thank those who have added me to your fave and alert lists and faved my storys! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ido not own bleach...saddly...T.T**

* * *

Chapter. 6: Heartbeats

Quickly Rukia got dressed for school. She brushed her hair and teeth, and then made sure she had all of her books. "Rukia!" she heard her mothers muffled voice from down stairs. Grabbing her book bag she went to see what she wanted only to be surprised when she made it into the kitchen. Ichigo stood in her small kitchen and leaned coolly against the countertop.

"Rukia, Kurosaki-kun said he's here to walk you to school," she smiled, "so I asked him if he wants some breakfast." Hisana smiled and handed them both a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

After eating breakfast, the pair walked down the street almost to the school. They walked close together and each blushed slightly when one brushed another with their arm. _Ugh calm down nerves, it's just Ichigo…._ Rukia could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Ichigo's brain was full of the girl next to him. He couldn't believe how much he truly was attracted to her. His eyes glanced over to her and he noticed how her skirt moved high on her silky legs, _whoa, what am I thinking?…. I need to stop thinking those things and that that dream last night didn't help._

"GOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Keigo yelled running, trying to hug his orange-headed friend, the shouting made both Ichigo and Rukia jump. Ichigo dodged his friend's every morning attack-hug letting him hit the concrete of the sidewalk hard. "Oww! Oh Ichigo how can you be so mean to your greatest friend ever?"

"Greatest friend ever my ass." Ichigo huffed as he watched his crazy friends attention finally noticed Rukia.

"Oh my lovely Rukia-chan! Your presence has made my day brighter just by seeing your beauty! Even if Ichigo _is_ being a Meany-head!" Keigo jumped to his feet and went and put an arm around Rukia who stood there looking very…annoyed," you look as lovely as ever-" Rukia had punched him in the stomach and continued to walk to class with Ichigo leaving a crying Keigo on the ground.

Ichigo snickered as they walked to the classroom, " I've been wondering how long it would take you to finally do that…." Rukia smiled back "he has no right to touch me…I mean I _am_ yours now…" she blushed and Ichigo's face felt heated.

Reaching the classroom they took their seats. Mrs. Sakura walked over to Rukia's desk. " Ms. Kuchiki, I hope you are feeling better today." smiling her green eyes shined bright.

"I feel better now, thank you Mrs. Sakura." Rukia began to take her notebook out as the teacher walked away. She looked up to see her friends Orihime and Tatsuki walk into the class, they came over to her desk.

"Good morning Rukia." Orihime smiled, and Tatsuki walked up to them.

"Did you hear? today Mrs. Sakura is going to explain about the Graduation Exam that's soon." Tatsuki announced, then seeing Chad arriving in she walked over and hugged him.

Rukia and Orihime giggled seeing them," so they hooked up eh?" Rukia asked.

Orihime nodded, "Yup…. and... me and Ishida-kun are kind of dating," she blushed slightly at the confession, "we went on a date to the Zoo this past weekend. We found that we are very alike after the party…" Rukia smiled.

"Well good for you"

"Well I better get to my seat. It looks like class is starting." Orihime walked back to her seat by the window in the back of the classroom. Rukia stared down at her notebook _I don't think I should tell them yet…about the baby_… Ichigo reached over and touched her hand gently, "You okay? You look pale…"

"I'm fine, I just have a bad stomach ache that's all. Don't worry." She smiled to reassure him, and he removed his hand.

"Okay class, looks like everyone's here so now its time for me to tell you about an important test coming up in a few weeks. It's the Graduation Exam; you need to at least get a C on it to pass, so try very hard to study ever night. Now after the exam comes the fun part of being a senior, and that would be prom." soft mutters filled the classroom," I know it's a big deal but let me finish… After prom is over you'll have your graduation three weeks after. Any questions?"

A hand shot up which of course had to be Keigo's, "Will there be beer there?" His responds only errand him to have an eraser thrown at him.

Mrs. Sakura sighed, "No, Mr. Asano…and why must you ask the most stupidest questions?" The class busted into laughter. "Now please begin to work on the questions in your English book on page. 45." The class moaned and some began to work some decided to sleep.

Rukia worked vigorously on the problems, her stomach ache was not getting better and had now turned into nausea. Ichigo's eyes looked left of him and saw she had become paler and sweat creased at her hairline. Rukia jumped up and ran to the door of the classroom saying she was going to be sick, before she opened the door and ran down the hallway. Ichigo worriedly watched her leave, and most of the class stopped their class work to see what was going on.

Rukia emptied her stomachs contents into the toilet in the girl's bathroom. Once she was done she sat on the cool bathroom floor and flushed the toilet. _What is wrong with me...is this morning sickness?_ She got up to wash her face off in one of the sinks. Looking into the mirror she saw that she looked a mess, her hair was messy and her face was pale. She took some water into her mouth and swished it around then spit it out to get out the bile taste. Rukia stayed in the bathroom until the lunch bell rang, then she walked back to her classroom to find it almost empty except her teacher and Ichigo. They looked up at her.

"Are you okay Ms. Kuchiki?"

"I'm fine…just got sick that's all. I haven't felt very well since I ate this morning…. but I'm starved now." She walked over to Ichigo and pulled her bento box out of her backpack.

"Rukia, are you sure your okay? You looked really pale…. it had me worried…"

She nodded, "I'm fine…you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, how about we eat in here today?" He cleared his desk and pulled out his bento box. "Is that okay if we eat in here Mrs. Sakura?"

"Okay, sounds good since its hot outside." Rukia stuffed her books into her desk then pushed her desk next to Ichigo's.

"Yes that's fine. Just don't make a mess okay. I have to go run some copies." Mrs. Sakura grabbed the papers on her desk then left the classroom.

Rukia untied the furoshiki that held her bento box, chopsticks and apple juice box; and began to eat her tamago. How can I be so hungry after getting sick? Her eyes looked up from her lunch to Ichigo who was starring at her, upon seeing her eyes he shifted his gaze to his lunch blushing. Ichigo chewed on the shrimp tempura in the grasp of his chopsticks. He watched as Rukia ate fast, devouring most of her bento in minutes.

"You must have been really hungry…. but are you sure you should eat so much after getting sick?" he picked up a clump of rice and put it in his mouth.

"I feel fine now, morning sickness is weird…" She sat the top back on her bento, then retied it.

Ichigo nodded in agreeing as he packed up his lunch box as well, " Will you be sick for nine months?"

"I don't know…I guess we should ask the doctor that at the appointment"

"Yeah, so where is your doctor at?"

"It's about 30 minutes from here to down town Karakura."

Ichigo packed his empty bento, " hmmm not too long of a trip, maybe I should see if Yuzu would make something special, like a snack…." he wounder out loud watching her gobble all of her rice down.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to burden her…" Rukia set her empty lunch box into her messenger bag.

"She loves to cook, she wants to become a chef someday."

Rukia smiled, "I think it's a great thing to have a dream in mind. Do you know what you'll be doing someday?" He reached for her hand and grabbed it.

"Well I want to become a doctor…so I can help people not lose love ones like how I lost my mom."

"That's a lovely goal, Ichigo." She smiled.

Mrs. Sakura walked back into the classroom with a handful of papers. Signaling that lunch was about to end. The pair cleaned up their mess and straighten the desks back out, then took their seats.

Rukia sighed as she stuffed her math notebook with the homework pages their teacher had given them. Ichigo stood next to her desk and waited on her, then picked up her book bag and carried it for her. Mutters of rumors where whispered as they left campus together, both teens blushed when catching a few. People think we're dating…which is true…we're more than dating we're starting a family together…. Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when Ichigo asked her when they should tell her parents.

"hmm?" she turned to look at him.

"when should we tell them…your parents I mean…"

"I was thinking this Sunday…I'll tell them it's important and you can come over for dinner" They reached her doorstep. Ichigo returned her bag.

"Okay" he smiled, nervous-ness flashed in his eyes.

She squeezed his hand, "everything will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay." He said his good-byes the headed home.

Rukia walked into her kitchen to find her mother frying Tonkatsu and the rice cooker streaming away. Hisana hummed a tune and smiled at Rukia, "How was school sweetie?" Rukia sat her bento in the sink and began to clean it, "it was okay. I have a tone of homework to do though…. and Ichigo wants to take me to do something after school tomorrow…. is that okay?" She wiped off the water and sat it to dry; leaning on the counter she awaited her answer. "Of course. He's such a nice boy…now is this a date?" Hisana was clearly amused at Rukia's pink-tented face. She muttered a "something like that" then left to do homework.

For some reason her stomach did NOT like what her mother cooked for dinner, she woke at 2am and ran to the bathroom on the first floor (not wanting to wake her parents) and emptied her dinner. She washed out her mouth and looked at her cell phone that sat next to her on the floor_. Maybe he's up…._ she picked up her cell and sent Ichigo a text. **Tomorrow while we are out, we need to get a book on all of this baby stuff, cause getting up at 2 to puke your brains out isn't Enjoyable…** She sighed and headed back to her room; careful not to trip over her book bag, which lay in the floor, she made it to her bed. Her phone buzzed with his response: **Are you okay? And yes that would be smart to do that… its best if you try to rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day…**

She replied:** I'll try to get some rest. I'm sorry if I woke you…thank you for being here…. good night, sweet dreams. **She was about to put her phone on the table when it buzzed Ichigo saying it was no problem she smiled, _he can be such a kind-hearted guy sometimes…_

School dragged on longer than necessary or it felt that way to Rukia. All she wanted was to go make sure her growing bundle of joy was indeed growing. Ichigo and Rukia got on the first bus to down town Karakura. They arrived at Dr Fuji's office 30 minutes early. The office was rather blue…. its light blue walls and navy carpet made it feel like an ocean. There where love seats and chairs scattered around the waiting room, a window with a older women sat behind it, she stared at the young couple when Rukia went to sign her name in. The lady gave Rukia a clipboard with papers; she was to fill them out. Rukia and Ichigo sat on one of the love seats filling out the paper work. "What address do I put down…." Rukia stared at the paper while Ichigo write the information in. "Use my home address, your parents won't get suspicious that way." he wrote his address in. After filling out the paper work and returning it to the older women at the desk who gave the pair a pitiful smile; Rukia was called back to be seen.

Doctor Fuji was a kind woman, some where in her mid thirties. She had long shiny black hair that was tied up into a messy bun, and deep brown eyes. "Hello, Mrs.…Kurosaki? Are we here to do your first visit and ultrasound?" Rukia blushed at her calling her Ichigo's last name. But it was most likely for the best her father's name was well known in business. Rukia nodded getting on the small table, "yes, I did 4 pregnancy test and they all came back positive…"

Rukia watched as the doctor looked at the chart in front of her and nodded then asked, "how long ago was your last minstrel cycle?"

Embarrassed Rukia blushed, "ummm about a month ago…" Ichigo sat in the metal chair next to the examination table looking just as embarrassed.

"Hmmm okay, if conception was around April 20th then your due date will be", she flipped the paged on a small calendar book, "hmmm…December 23rd." Dr. Fuji smiled and wrote down the due date in the chart. Rukia looked at Ichigo who appeared to be lost in deep though. Ichigo realized that nine months would come fast…they had so much planning, and what he was scared as hell to do: telling her parents. He snapped out of the thoughts when Dr. Fuji told Rukia to lay back and she shut off the lights. Rukia jumped slightly as the cold-blue-see-through gel hit her bare stomach. Dr. Fuji turned a computer screen towards the teen couple; she rubbed the device into the gel on her stomach, until a picture formed on the screen. "Do you see that peanut size thing, Rukia?" she asked and Rukia nodded eyes glued to the screen. "That's your baby. Congratulations." Rukia gasped _wow its so tiny….and its really in there…wow…my baby, no that's our baby.._ She turned and smiled at Ichigo who smiled back and grabbed her hand. A b-bump b-bump noise could be heard from the monitor, Ichigo chuckled and Rukia squeezed his hand. "That's its heart beat. From what I'm seeing your baby looks healthy," The doctor printed a picture off of the small embryo and handed it to Ichigo, "I'm going to give you a prescription for some Vitamins. It will help the growth and heath of both you and the baby. Please take them once a day. If ether of you need anything you are welcome to call me. I know parenthood isn't easy. But it's well worth seeing your child smile." she scribbled the prescription and Rukia re-arranged her clothes back to normal. And Dr. Fuji handed Rukia the prescription, then they went to pay and set up her next check up.

Ichigo had his hands full, with a basket of books, plus one that his nose was cramped in. Rukia sat on the chair next to the bookshelf in the Hideaki bookstore in Karakura mall. "Ichigo, it says here that you need to baby proof your whole home before the baby arrives" She flipped through it then added it to the basket that contained two other baby and child care books plus one cook book and a book of sonnets. They went and paid then wondered the rest of the mall as normal teens would. Rukia talked about their up coming test in class when the jewelry store caught Ichigo's eye looks like I'm going to need to stop there before this weekend. Ichigo turned his attention back to the ebony hair women next to him and smiled grabbing her hand," lets get something to eat. I'm sure your starved."

Rukia smiled, "Can we have take out?"

"We can have anything you want." Ichigo smiled as Rukia shouted a hooray.

She showed him her favorite Take out place once they we're back towards their houses. After dinner he walked her home and handed her the books she picked out at the store. "Ichigo, thanks again for coming with me today" She smiled and put the books inside of her messenger bag. "No problem. It was exciting hearing the baby's heart beat…so I guess I'll see you one Sunday?" She nodded then went to reach for the door handle. Rukia was surprised when he grabbed her hand before she could turn it. "I almost forgot something", he bent down and brushed his lips lightly to hers, "good night Rukia." He walked away chuckling at her flushed face as she entered her house.

* * *

**pleaaaase give me feed back :D it brightens my rainy days~~ Til next time**

**Hana**


	7. Chapter 7: Turning Wheels

**Wow! my beta, sora-chan is on a roll today! :D Heres Chapter 7 everyone :3 I will also be uploading a Ichruki one-shot called pocky kisses, please check it out**

**Disclaimer: If i owned bleach...things would change... ^,...,^**

* * *

Chapter. 7: Turning Wheels

Ichigo paced nervously around his room, "Ugh how am I going to do this today…. they're going to hate me…her dad will most likely murder me…." he huffed and stared at the text he had got that Saturday night: **Ichigo, my parents are okay with having you over for dinner on Sunday. I haven't told them much except that we have something to tell them. I hope they take the news well I'm just as nervous as you are… be at our place at 6 o'clock.** He looked at the small alarm clock on his desk, 5:37; he needed to leave to be there on time.

There was a cool breeze that may afternoon, the sky a dreary gray. Ichigo was grateful he chose suitable attire for this evening. His black dress pants he had wore to the party and a baby blue button up shirt that he of course left the first two buttons up buttoned just like he wore his school uniform. He walked to Rukia's house slowly needing much time to think what he was about to say.

Rukia nervously concentrated on her outfit, a yellow spaghetti strapped summer dress that hit the top of her knees and her brown flats. She had just a hint of eye shadow on and mascara. Rukia scurried around her room cleaning to try and calm her nerves, she noticed the baby book lying out in the open _ugh smooth_, _Rukia, blow your own cover_. She packed it into her book bag where it normally was placed along with the cookbook already in it. She snapped out of her cleaning spree when the doorbell rang, and ran down stairs to see Ichigo standing in the middle of her living room. Their eyes met and said here go's nothing.

Dinner was served and Rukia ate silently and listened to Ichigo and her father's conversation. It was mostly about what he would be doing after high school, what college he was looking at, and some about his family.

"So Kurosaki…. you want to be a doctor? That's a very…. difficult career choice." Byakuya stared at the orange haired teen and Ichigo self concisely pushed the asparagus around his chicken cordon bleu.

"My father runs a clinic from our home and works part time at the hospital, I also help out when he needs it and will be working there this summer full time."

"That's wonderful, Kurosaki-kun, that you want to help save peoples lives." Hisana smiled cheerfully at him and then at Rukia who returned the smiled the best she could, her stomach fluttered with nerves.

"Thanks, Kuchiki-san, it's because of my mother that I want to become a doctor, she always said ' protect those you love, if you truly love them'. So to honor her saying I want to protect those I care about." he smiled as he spoke of his mother. Byakuya didn't say anything he observed how his daughter's eyes softened as they met their dinner guest's. _There is something going on between them_ he thought then pushed his empty plate away.

Rukia helped her mother clean the dinner table and put away the left over food. Byakuya led Ichigo into the living room telling him about his work as CEO of Kuchiki law firm, Ichigo nodded and said answers even though he was clearly bored to death and needed much rescue by his midget. Lucky for him it came sooner than he expected. Hisana took a seat in the white puffy chair next to her husband and Rukia sat close to Ichigo on the love seat couch. She took Ichigo's hand it dwarfed her own. "Okay, Rukia what is it you need to tell us?" her fathers booming voice rallied her nerves even more.

"Well you see dad…" Rukia started she stared at him timidly. Byakuya shifted impatiently and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Ichigo and I have been dating now for two months," she lied but she never showed it," and w-we found out someth-thing…." her voice flushed with emotion and Ichigo squeezed her hand.

"What happened sweetie?" her mother spoke worriedly looking between her and the brown-eyed boy.

"s-she's going to have my child, sir…we just found out…" Ichigo spoke quietly. Hisana gasped her eyes widened. Byakuya was a blur as her stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, picking him up off the sofa. Rukia sat there wide-eyed and watched her father throw him into the wall them punch him in the face; busting his lip open. Rukia jumped up, "DAD! STOP! We're going to be responsible adults! And take care of the child! We're going to get married so he doesn't grow up w-wrong!" Rukia choked on her words as they began to turn into sobbed. Ichigo hazily lay on the floor, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and his head, his eye puffed he'd have a black eye tomorrow. Byakuya turned sharply facing Rukia, "You…you are no long allowed in this house! You will never come here again, do you understand? Pack your things and get the hell you of this house…you are no longer part of this family." Byakuya growled then walked out the back door slamming it. Hisana who was crying hugged her daughter whispering "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I must do what your father wants… I'm sorry…I-if you need anything don't hesitate to call me…" Hisana sobbed then went to look for her husband.

Rukia rushed to Ichigo's side, "Ichigo…. Ichigo a-are you okay?" tears spilled out of her eyes and he struggled to get up, "yeah I'll be okay…are you okay?" she stared at the ground he took that for a no. He grabbed her hand and said, "lets get your stuff.."

Rukia grabbed her book bag and stuffed her homework in it, went the to grab a duffle bag. She packed 10 pairs of socks and underwear, her bras, 5 dresses, some shirts and 3 pairs of blue jeans. Also she packed her extra school uniform and her Mary Janes. Ichigo grabbed her school bag as Rukia disappeared to get her tooth brush and hair brush and stuffed them inside her bag, she stared at her Chappy plushie and stuffed him in there too along with a picture of her parents smiling happily with a 2 year old Rukia. She wiped her tears away and zipped it up. "Lets go home. " Ichigo tried to smile at her with his bleeding lip and tucked a stray hair behind her eye, then grabbed her other bag. Rukia took one last look at her childhood home then followed Ichigo to his house.

* * *

**please comment :D**

***bows***

**Hana-chan**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**Heres chapter 8, sorry about the long wait. Things got kinda crazy after my sugery, there was prom which was...eventful we had a tornado! and school has kept me busy. But never fear i will be writing through it all :) The story i think is coming along nicely, if any of you have ideas for names for the baby please tell me :) Seeing reviews and those of you who faved this story always makes my day, i would like to thank you all for that :D Aslo thank you my bestest beta ever! Nee-chan your gift will be on FanFic shortly. So who saw the Royal wedding on friday? Didnt Kate look amazing! i want a wedding dress like that :) im very happy for them both.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine...if it was...Ichigo would be king and Rukia his queen! :D**

* * *

Chapter. 8: Surprise!

The walk to the Kurosaki household was a sober one, the sky appearing to open up any second as sunlight faded to darkness. Ichigo held Rukia's hand trying to calm her by rubbing it. She had stopped crying her eyes puffy and red, a drop of water hit her cheek. "Looks like it's about to rain" Ichigo stared up at the sky then noticed the umbrella hanging on the side of Rukia's book bag. He opened it up for them to stay dry as they walked to his house.

The lights where off inside the small house, telling Ichigo that everyone must be asleep already he carefully opened the door trying to be as quit as possible. "Ichigo, my boy! Your home! And you brought my lovely third daughter!" Isshin Kurosaki grinned like a mad man, and lucky for the young couple did not grab them in a bear hug as they took off their shoes and damp jackets. Rukia followed the two-kurosaki men into the living room, everything that had happened making her tried; she tried to hide her yawn. "Dad, Rukia is staying with us for right now…. something happened and she needs a place to stay." Ichigo walked to the bottom of the staircase, "Im going to put your things in my room…. try to make sure goat face doesn't attack you" then he turned and headed towards his room.

Rukia sat down on the sofa and Isshin sat across from her in one of the chairs. He still had on his lab jacket from working in the clinic. "Kurosaki-san…can you look at Ichigo for me…. I think my dad hurt him badly. But you know Ichigo he will not say a word if he's in pain…" Rukia looked at her hands. Isshin eyes soften he noticed her puffy eyes, "of course Rukia my dear, im guessing tonight was a rough night? When my delinquent son gets back down here…I want the whole story. You can stay as long as you need…I know your graduation test is in three weeks isn't it? Rukia this is your home too your always welcome here." Isshin gave her a warm smile and then turned to tackle Ichigo who was coming down the stairs, only to be thrown off by said son. "My dearest third daughter says you need to be looked at my boy! Come now lets get that lip of yours looked at…. and then I want to know what happened." Isshin led Ichigo into the clinic and Rukia followed watching the pair she smiled as Ichigo tried to jerk away from his father who's arm was around his shoulder.

Once Ichigo was patched up on his back and stomach and his lip was no longer bleeding, they sat down to explain what happened after dinner. Rukia told the elder Kurosaki how her father had disowned her and now she had no place to live. "I will allow you to stay here, but you two have to go house hunting. If you are serious about raising this child correctly you probley should start with a house. There is a lot into preparing for a child to enter this world, you'll need all the time you can get before Rukia cant move as much." his goofy antics dropped and he was serious; something Ichigo rarely ever saw from his father. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and smiled, "we understand Kurosaki-san, we will began looking as soon as possible." Isshin looked at the clock, 10:30. _They look worn out…_ "How about this…I'll let you both stay home from school tomorrow, we can't have Ichigo looking all banged up and it's been a long day, you'll need the rest." They thanked him then headed to his room. Isshin sighed and picked up a photograph of his wife then whispered, "Masaki…. they are just like us when we where in high school, starting a family at eighteen…" He sighed then went to finish his paperwork.

Ichigo flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, today had been exhausting; Rukia crawled beside him and snuggled up to him. "Are you okay?" He asked her rubbing her back affectingly. "Yeah just…. tired. It's been crazy. I-I can't believe my own father would do that to me…" She sniffled and buried her face in his chest. "Everything will be okay, Rukia. We can get through his together, don't worry. I know it's been hard, with what happened tonight with your dad 'n all...but who knows, maybe he'll have a change of heart…" She nodded, "is it okay if I use your shower?" Ichigo showed her where the bathroom was and the towels after she gathered her clothes. He decided to change into his pajamas, then read one of the medical books he had. His internship at the downtown hospital would begin as soon as school got out...or he hoped at least it would. His mind would not let him focus on the book. he sat the heavy book on the floor and closed his eyes. _A house is going to cost a lot... god how are we going to pay for it? my banking account has enough for a full year at the university. I could always start late in college, it should be okay just as long as I have a job. I wonder how much an engament ring would be? might as well add that in the list of things to buy as well…_ Ichigo didn't hear his door open then close he jumped when Rukia got into the bed with him, "I didn't mean to startle you…. I'm sorry…" She leaned her head against his chest. He chuckled, "its okay, I was just thinking, that's all. Man...we only have a month of school left! Isn't that crazy?" He wrapped his arms around her to get more comfortable. "Yeah I know…almost eight more until we bring new life into this world…" Muttered Rukia, into the orange-haired boy's chest "Hey Ichigo, if its okay with you…I would like to get married before I look like a blimp. that is...if you still want to do things that way…" She blushed slightly. He chuckled and buried his face in her damp hair, "of course I still do… w-would it be okay to get you a ring…?" Rukia looked up at him smiling, "sure. and hey, Ichigo…Thank you…." she kissed him on his cheek then drifted to sleep.

Ichigo rolled over to wake up alone in his bed; which oddly shocked him. His first instinct was someone had taken the blue-eyed midget who had accompanied his bed the night before. He sighed before going to look for her. Walking into the living room of his home he caught what smelled like…. pancakes? Confused he continued to the small yellow painted kitchen. He then spotted her humming over the stove, with a spatula in hand.

"Good morning, Ichigo! My stomach kind of woke me up, which is why I'm up so early. I was hungry, so I decided to make some pancake. Do you want some?" She grinned, and he took the plate she had made. The two sat at the table, Ichigo watched as Rukia added a big dose of strawberry jam to her pancakes, "you must realllllllly like strawberries, eh midget?" he teased her and she took a bite, "why, yes I do~ I happen to love strawberries, Strawberry!" she grinned. Ichigo blushed making her giggle even more.

"Yuzu and Karin will be getting home in about four hours, so maybe we should go grocery shopping for them. We normally split the chores around here." He said, as he put his plate in the dishwasher. Rukia appeared beside him and did the same, "okay, sounds good. I'm going to go get dressed." Ichigo watched the petite women leave the kitchen and sighed. Yuzu kept a note pad beside the refrigerator listing the ingredients and house items she needed for the week. Ichigo scanned over it then went to change clothes.

Grocery shopping had been an interesting task. Not only did they buy things that Yuzu needed for cooking, but things that Rukia found really delicious looking. At the moment, she was busy grabbing blueberry muffin mix and hot sauce, telling Ichigo it would make a yummy snack. He attempted to hide this green face, earning him an elbow in the side. She walked over to the magazine aisle, "Ichigo, look there's a book of houses and apartments for sale." Ichigo picked it up and flipped through it.

"Well its best to get a head-start on looking for a place to live. Do you see any thing else you want?"

"Is it okay if I got a few magazines?" She pleaded.

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "sure, as long as it makes you happy." Rukia grinned like a little kid getting candy and hugged him tight before turning back to the selection of magazines before her. She picked two wedding magazines, blushing slightly when adding them to the cart. "Its might be a good idea to get wedding ideas…" she muttered slightly, with a red tint of blushing still very visible on her pale cheeks. Ichigo nodded in agreement and the two went to pay.

Ichigo sat on the couch in his small living room flipping through the book of apartments. They had been looking for two hours now and had found a few that looked suitable to raise a family in. Rukia lay stretched out with her head in his lap, flipping though a wedding catalogue. "Rukia, this apartment is close to school and not that far from here. It has two bedrooms and two baths. A kitchen and dinning room." He dog-eared the page, "what do you think?"

"That sounds perfect, maybe this weekend we could go look at it?" She sat the magazine down on her stomach and stared at him. _He'll make a good father...I just know it._

"Sounds good to me." He grinned and brushed away the stray strand on hair on her forehead. She began flipping through the magazine again and Ichigo played with her hair.

The front door broke the content silence, "Ichi-nee, Rukia-nee, We're home!" Called Yuzu as she and Karin took off their shoes. Rukia go up and walked to greet the twins, "welcome home, we went grocery shopping today and got everything on your list and some wedding magazines-" She was cut off by Yuzu hugging her tightly.

"I want to help with the wedding planning!" Yuzu beamed brightly. Karin shook her head at her younger twin and took a seat next to her brother.

"Of course you can help," Rukia smiled warmly. She felt like Yuzu had become her little sister. The two sat on the rug in front of the couch flipping through the magazines. "Oooo her dress is so beautiful!" Yuzu pointed to a bride wearing a sweatheart cut ballroom gown; Her train flowing behind her. Rukia nodded and pointed to another gown. After thirty minutes Karin joined the pair and they ooo-ed and ahh-ed over the fashionable brides. The trio jumped when Rukia's phone beeped alerting she had a text message.

The I.D said Orihime, she clicked on the text it read: **Rukia, are you okay? I noticed you weren't in class today. And no one could get in touch with your parents, what's going on?** Rukia sent her a replied saying it would be better to explain in person and to come to Ichigo's house. "Orihime wants to know what's going on. The school called my parents looking for me, im guessing they are not telling them where im at. She's coming over for an answer." Rukia told Ichigo, "Should we tell her…are you okay with it?"

Ichigo sat down the magazine, "I think our friends should know…."

The girls continued to look through magazines when the doorbell rang. Rukia got up and opened the door. She led Orihime and Tatsuki into the living room they took s seat in the chairs and Rukia sat next to Ichigo.

"I'll go start dinner, Karin would you help me?" asked as Yuzu and her twin disappeared into the kitchen.

Rukia nervously stared at her hands, "Rukia…did something happen?" Orihime asked concerned.

"You can tell us anything…. We're your friends." Tatsuki nodded, "Plus I'll beat anyone who upset you to a pulp" She grinned hitting her fist in her hand.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and grabbed her hand, "Well you see…. My dad kicked me out of my house and disowned me this weekend…." Rukia started; the two guests gasped.

"Why one earth would he do that Rukia?" Tatsuki asked angrily.

"H-He did that because I told him im having a baby… and even though im being responsible about it he wasn't happy about it…." Rukia griped her hold on Ichigo's hand.

"WHAT?" Orihime and Tatsuki's mouths dropped open, "And who's? When did you find out?"

"Yes, im having a child…. I found out a month ago…and…. its umm" Rukia blushed looking at hers and Ichigo's entwined hands.

"The child's mine…." Ichigo spoke up blushing. Making their jaws drop even more.

* * *

**oooo a Cliff hanger ;)! please tell me what ya think! **

**~Hana-chan**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ring

**Hey guys its been a while. So I am writing again I had to take a break because of school T.T I hope this chappie is good it has fluff! Oh and please check out a bleach one-shot series I am writing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…I can only wish I did**

3 3 3

Chapter.9: The ring

Tatsuki jumped out of her chair, "WHAT! You mean you", she pointed to Rukia and then to Ichigo," and that…that thing! Are having a baby together?" Orihime sat across from them wide-eyed _kurosaki-kun…. and Rukia are having a baby…. why should I get worked up about it im with Uryu now, I should be a supportive friend. _

"Yes, Tatsuki we are having a baby together." Ichigo scowled.

"Congratulations" Orihime smiled and hugged the couple. Tatsuki noticed the time and stood up grabbing her school bag, "Its almost time for dinner, Orihime we better head towards home." Orihime nodded, "Bye guys. We'll see you at school tomorrow. And don't worry we will not say anything about the pregnancy." Rukia walked them to the door saying goodbyes. She yawned and sat next to Ichigo on the couch. He grabbed her hand, "That was interesting" he chuckled.

She snuggled against his arm, "Yeah, they took it okay."

"Come on lets go get dinner." and nodded in agreement and He led her to the dinning room.

The alarm clock beeped annoyingly to the young couple. Rukia squirmed in Ichigo's arms and groaned, ".Now." Confused in the sleepily state he let her go and watch her run out of the bedroom door. The orange-head sighed brushing back his hair only for it to reform into a spikey mess and walked to the bathroom.

Rukia flushed her dinner from the night before then slumped on the ground in front of the toilet. Ichigo walked in and gave her a concerned look, "You okay, midget?"

"It's the stupid morning sickness" She grumbled.

"Are you okay enough to go to school?" She nodded her head and the two proceeded to get ready for school.

The couple walked into the school hand in hand. They talked about the up coming test and ignored the gawking stares and whispers on their fellow students. Rukia sighed gripping her hand that griped the strap of her messenger bag_, stupid people. Shouldn't they have something better to do than gossip?_ Ichigo growled when a red-hair man eyed Rukia, he sent him a glare then dragged his girlfriend into their classroom.

The students of class 3-5 stared at the now public couple and whispered rumors and theories to one another. Keigo let out a cry when the two walked up to their group of friends crowding around the back desks. "Ichigo! Why have you stolen my lovely princess!" Keigo sobbed hugging Rukia. Ichigo scowled snatching him off her, "Your princess hmm?" Ichigo glared at the brown-headed man, "don't you even think about touching her got it." A now very terrified Keigo nodded and retreated to a desk. Rukia rolled her eyes then greeted Orihime, "Ohayo, Orihime. Do we have a test next week?"

"Yes, we have our final exams to take." the orange-headed girl smiled at her. The girls chatted about fashion and music only to be interrupted by mizouro bumping into their other classmates rushing to get to his friends.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!", he leaned on a desk catching his breath, "have you heard? He's back! Abarai! Wasn't he withdrawn from school junior year?"

Ichigos scowled deeply, " I saw him this morning. I was hoping it would be a calm year this year. I geuss he decided to come back for the final month of school."

Confused with what was going on Rukia tugged on orhimes shirt, "ehh Orhime whats going on? whos this Abari….Abarai guy?"

"Maybe its best if I explain" said Ichigo, "see since jounier high, Abarai has hated me. It all started when we were on the school soccer team. The couch picked me over him to be team chaptain. He would pick fights with me at practices, getting us both kicked off the team. He's held a gruged ever since. The fights continued freshmen year… entil the school put him in detention so much he decided to drop out."

Rukia sighed, "All ways getting in fights strawberry?" she ruffled his hair.

"Please, stay away from him. He's bad news."

She smiled and sitting down for class to start, "Of course, I have people I need to protect."

Class seemed like an eternity. Rukia had to keep herself from dozing off, when suddenly a white piece of paper was flicked on to her desk. **I have a big surprise for you after school today ;). **Rukia smiled at his scratchy handwriting then wrote back: **Sounds like a date! Can I have a hint?** She handed him the note back and he shook his head no. "But Ich-" a throat was cleared and the couple looked up to see there teacher staring at them, "Would you to please listen to my very important lecture. Im sure you want to pass your final exam next week and graduate?" They dropped the conversation, yet Rukia couldn't concentrate on class. What was he planning? Keep her mind busy.

As soon as the final bell sounded they bolted out of the school. "Come on Ichigo tell me what the big surprise is!" She begged as they walked. "Nope", he stopped a few blocks from his house, " Now in order for this to be a supirse you wil have to be blind founded." She sighed defeated and let him tie his red tie around her eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki you better not let me fall!" Ichigo led her down the street it felt like for ever, until they reached the location. Ichigo untied the blind floud and she gasped. Before her was a little yellow house with a green door. It had a white picket Fence running around its very spacious. "Ichigo…" she said slowly, "Ichigo you didn't? You bought a house?" she had tears in her eyes. "Its an early gradation present from Dad. You have to see the inside, come on." He took her hand and unlocked the door. The house was choosy on the inside to the right a small living room sat with lots of windows. Ichigo showed her the Kitchen on the right side of the house connected to the dinning room. The second floor had a master bedroom, a bathroom and another bedroom. "I thought it was perfect looks like old goat face knows what he's doing. There is even a room we can make into the nursery for the baby. But the most stunning part of this house is the back yard."

The back yard was beautiful it took her breath away. There Standing like a protector was a cherry blossom tree. Rukia walked up to it, "Pretty…" Ichigo watched following close behind. When she turned back around she gasped. Ichigo was down on one knee holding a velvet box with a tiny diamond ring set in a white gold band. "Rukia Kuchiki will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smiled. Rukia smiled brightly, "Yes! Of course I will." He slide the ring on to her left hand then relized they where so close, he moved closer and they kissed. The kissed like they had never kissed, a real kiss. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her more passionately. They broke apart and laughed, "Wow…Ichigo, I love you" Ichigo smiled, "I love you too, Rukia."

Chapter.10:


End file.
